The Rabid Kit
by TheLovelyCanche
Summary: Christine Lynn lives life to the fullest. She has a good job, good friends, everything is good. However, when her darkest secret is revealed, her life is changed. Will she survive or fall? Dean Ambrose/oc THIS IS A REWRITE PLEASE NO SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **So this is the new story! Note I changed some stuff but the idea is still the same! Please no spoilers and please review, I wanna know what the readers are thinking. Enjoy! ~Canche**

Christine Lynn walked down the hallway, a towel in her hand she began to wipe the sweat from her face. Her heart kept on pounding as the cheers of the fans grew fainter and fainter. Production workers and other wrestlers congratulated her on a job well done. She said flashed them all a smile and thanked them. Walking through the long hallways backstage, she sighed in content. Even after all these years, she could not believe that she was in the WWE.

"Hey Lassie! That was a good match ya had tonight!" She turned around and immediately smiled, she knew that thick Irish accent from anywhere. Fit Finlay smiled as he made his way up to her. Engulfing her in a hug, she smiled as he squeezed her, just like the way he did when they first met many years ago.

"Thanks Fit. It was a lot of fun to work with Natalya!" she replied after pulling away from the hug after a while, "We really work well."

"Well of course, you two were taught by the best. Especially you since I helped train you." Both the Irishman and the Brunette shared a laugh. He then started to walk with her to the Divas' Locker Room. She thanked him once they reached the Locker Room and went in to shower.

After showering, she made her way out to her duffle bag and took out a small gold chain. 'Thanks for protecting me Dad, I had a really good match today. If only you could see all the moves I can do now.' She thought as she give the chain a small kiss before putting it on. Looking around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, once she was satisfied that she had everything she left the locker room, saying her goodbyes to all the divas.

Once out of the locker room, Christine took one last glance at her surroundings. Everything was quiet, everyone focused in getting their work done and done right. In this industry, if you screw up, then expect to be welcomed by a pink slip.

Walking around backstage, she looked around for her only way to the hotel. After a bit she walked up to a door, before she could even knock, loud voices boomed from the door.

"TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN!" A baritone voice boomed.

"SHUT UP! SETH WOULDN'T GET OUT OF THE WAY." A raspy voice boomed back.

"HEY! I DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, IT WAS YOUR FAULT YOU LOST!" A third voice boomed.

Christine rolled her eyes and chuckled. This was something the guys would do. Opening the door, her eyes landed on three men on the couch, two of which had XBOX controllers in their hands while their eyes were glued on the TV. Her ride, Roman, Seth and Dean would be the ones playing video games in the middle of the school. Then again it was an easy day for them, Smackdown wasn't as bad as RAW.

"You guys are a bunch of teenagers." She said as they left their eyes to meet with hers.

"Well we're all training to be one Xavier's game show," Seth explained as the guys nodded with him, "we're pretty much done so how about we head to the hotel?" the guys nodded as Christine smiled, they know that it was a long drive ahead to the next house show which was in two days, so a goodnight rest would be useful. The former Shield members got up and collected their things as Christine helped to get the game system put away. Once the locker room was neat and tidy, they all grabbed their suitcase and left the room.

"Here Christy, I'll help carry your bag." Seth said as he grabbed her suitcase. She smiled and gave a small thanks as they made their way to the large rental van. The guys put the luggage inside as she got in and sat in her favorite spot, back right side so she can rest her head on the window. Soon after the guys joined her, Seth and Roman in the front and Dean in the back with her. The car started and they soon made their way to the hotel.

"We saw your match, it was really good today." Dean said trying to make conversation, there wasn't much happening in the car anyways, Roman was concentrated on the road and Seth was blasting music on his headphones. Christine was just sitting there, looking at the window before Dean talked to her. Once she heard his raspy voice, she turned around, her dark blue eyes meeting with his light blue/grays.

"Thanks, Nattie and I had a lot of fun, and we practiced a lot," she started with a smile, "you had a good match too with Ro." Roman nodded in thanks and Dean smiled. Dean and Christine kept on talking about their day and of course wrestling until she started to yawn. Dean smiled at her and moved in closer, she looked at her friend with a puzzled face.

"Sleep on my shoulder, it would feel a lot better than sleeping against the window." He said. She smiled and did as she was told, and soon she knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Christy woke up and stretched. Her eyes landing on the door of her room as sounds erupted the short live silence she awoke to. Look at her suitcase, she walked to it, got her clothes and toiletry, she made her way to the bathroom connected to her room.

Once showered and fully clothed, Christy opened the door of her room and was welcomed by the aroma of coffee and pancakes. Getting closer to the source of the smell, she was her three friends, each munching on pancakes and taking sips of their coffee.

"Morning guys." She said as she approached them and was greeted with soft "mornings". Taking her seat next to Seth and Dean, she grabbed the empty plate in front of her and began to get her servings of the pancakes.

"How did you sleep sweetheart?" Seth asked, she smiled and told them in between bites that she slept well. The guys smiled and continued to eat.

"So Dean, who was the bait last night?" Roman asked, Christy raised an eyebrow. She didn't remembered much of last night, except sleeping in the car and then being awaken once they reached the hotel room. She didn't remember Dean bringing a girl into the hotel room.

"She was a red head, too loud for my liking, kicked her to the curb after I had my fun. You know how ring rats are." Dean casually replied taking a sip of his drink. Christy rolled her eyes, as much as she and Dean were good friends, she did not like the fact that he sleeps with those kinds of women. However, to avoid any problems, she just keeps her feelings to herself.

"So what are we going to do today?" Christy asked Finlay. The two were currently in the ring preshow, going over the match that she has today.

"Well Lass, you're fighting against Summer," he began with a groan from the Edmonton native "relax lass, nothing is going to happen." Christy looked at Summer, who slowly made her way into the ring. Christy didn't say much to the blonde standing in front of her. The two divas never got along even in NXT which almost resulted in Christy getting suspended for a fight with her that almost happed.

"Let's do this quick, I have to get ready for the show, and to impress my Deany" Summer said flipping her hair, Finlay coughed and ignored the comments of the Diva and began to tell the divas what to do.

"Grapple, then put her in a head lock Summer, then Christy get out of it and then you ladies do what you want." The Irish producer/trainer ordered. The Divas did what was ordered, without a bit of barking at each other, but being as professional as she can, Christy did what she was told and did the best she can while not killing Summer.

Once they finished the walkthrough, Christy made her way up the ramp before being stopped by Summer who called out to her. "Hey!" she began "tell Dean that I said hello and that I'll be waiting for him after the show." Christy rolled her eyes and gave her the bird, she wasn't in the mood to play cupid, not that Dean would care, he never liked Summer.


End file.
